Fun times (Laughing Jack x Male! reader smut)
by shadowdust132
Summary: Well, after 3 months of laziness and writers block, I finally made it! LJ X male! reader smut! woohoo! For those who don't like smut/yaoi (boy x boy sex) then I politely ask you to turn back to the previous page you were on, thank you! And for the rest, enjoy!


Well guys, here it is!~ (y/n) means your male name (e/c) means eye color here we go!~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LJ is originally a "Jack in a box." He was quite lonely by spending all his lifetime as an abandoned toy. Then a little boy finds him from a dusty corner of a second-hand shop where no one had seen him in years. This boy gets him free and gives him a new home. Soon this little boy realizes that the toy isn't an ordinary plaything they sell in every toy shop. They both grow from a na ve child and a na ve being to a young man and a conscious being. LJ has always felt a little warmth in his "heart" towards this boy he met a long time ago. One night when he comes home, drunk, LJ decides to make his step to show how grateful he is to the one-time stranger, today's partner.

The boy, he had in his arm a casket of beer as well as a bright smile covering his face. "Hmph," he said, putting the casket of beer down on the table in the kitchen. LJ entered the room, looking at him. While the boy was a tad drunk, he looked quite frail and cute. Definitely likable.

The boy saw LJ in the glimpse od his eye and shone up! "Oh hey.. bud! Wanna play shome games? I got this aweshome fighting game!" He almost sang out. LJ gave a nod and smirked.

While playing the game, the boy acted so sweet. LJ wasn't the best at the game, so he needed help at first, and the boy was very fatherly and warm... but when LJ started to win a few games the boy got pouty, just like a little kid. It reminded LJ of the time they were kids... and he loved it.

LJ was about to win another game, but before he cloud, the boy jumped on him and strangled his arms playfully.

''(Y/N)?! What are you doing?'' LJ said, confused and a bit flustered about the whole situation.''Well, I *hick* just wanted to have some fun, is that *hick* so bad?'' the boy said, with a cute pouty face that LJ couldn't help but love.

Before LJ cloud register, what (Y/N) said, said boy lowered his head onto LJ's lips and gave him a sloppy kiss.

LJ's P.O.V

Before I cloud really understand what was happening,(Y/N) placed his soft, tender lips on my dry ones.'What in the name of Zalgo those this this boy thinks he is doing?!' I asked myself while trying to push him off me.  
'As much as I love him, I can't because when (Y/M) wakes up in the morning, he will think that I took advantage of him while he was drunk, and he will hate me, and I don't want that... I don't want to be alone all again...'

I turned us over, so I was on top.  
''(Y/N) You're drunk, you don't know what you are doing. Calm down and let's get you to bed.''  
''... fine.''  
(Y/N) said, with a very disappointed look on his face 'for some reason I don't belive him...'  
I picked him up and took him upstairs to his room.'He didn't even argue...weird.'  
I opened the door and brought him to the bed, but before I cloud react he jumped out of my arms and pushed in on his bed.  
''(Y/N)?! Wha-''  
''LJ, I'm not THAT drunk, I know what I'm doing.'' He looked down at me, his eyes begging for love and pleasure.  
I couldn't contain it any longer, I fliped us over so I was on top and whispered in his ear.  
''You asked for it, by the end of the night your voice will be hoarse from all the screaming and moaning you will be doing~''  
As I said that, I saw him shiver beneath me.  
I kissed his incredibly delicious and sexy lips and took my hands to the end of his shirt.  
I took my lips away from his, and slid my hands under his shirt, and started to play with his nipples.  
''Ah! LJ~~~~''  
(Y/N) Moaned in my ear, just that single little moan woke up my member.  
'Damn, I can't keep much longer like this.'  
I took his shirt and sucked on this neck, trying to find the spot that will make him shiver.  
''Ahh LJ!~ ''Heh, found it!~.''  
I quickly got bored of sucking on his neck, and slid my tongue down his stomach, to the hem of his pants.  
I''(Y/N) Are you sure you want to do this? we can still stop if you don't want to.'' I asked with a serious face.  
''There is no turning back now, don't worry, I'll be fine~'' (Y/N) said, with a reassuring smile.  
''Well then, let's have some fun, shall we?~,'' I asked him, with the sexiest voice I cloud make.  
(Y/N) Gulpet, shivering.  
I took off his pants and his boxers at one go. ''Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like your friend here is happy to see me~.''

(Y/N) Blushed hard, and closed his eyes.  
''Suck~'' I commanded, as I took tree fingers to his mouth.  
(Y/N) Opend his mouth and started to suck on them.  
I took them out of his mouth.  
''Relax.''  
(Y/N) Nodded as I slid one digit in his butt.  
''Ghhh-mmm''  
(Y/N) groaned, in pain and pleasure.  
''Are you ok?''  
He nodded, and I slid a second and third digit, things were going too slow for my liking.  
When he relaxed fully, I started to move and sizor my fingers deep inside him.  
''Ha-ah ha!~.''  
''(Y/N) Do you have lube somewhere?'' ''Y-yea over a-at the dr-rawer~.''  
He said in a quevire voice. 'Cute~''  
I stood up from the bed, took the lube, and took all of my clothes of.  
I got back to the bed and put some of it on my member.  
''Are you ready?'' I asked as I broth my member to his butt.  
(Y/N) Nodded, his (E/C) clouded with pleasure and desire.  
I pushed my member in him slowly until I was all the way in.  
''Tell me when I can move love'' I told him as I kissed his lips.  
After some time, (Y/N) started to rock on my member.  
I took that as a sign to move, so I started to rock my hips back and forth in a slow motion.  
''Hah- mn ha! LJ!~''  
''Yea?~'' I asked I'm sure that he knows that he needs to beg.  
''P-Please!~''  
''Please what?~.''  
''Please go faster !~"  
I smirked as I started to pound into him with full force, hitting his prostate on the first try.  
''HAH UHH AH GAH!~ LJ!~''  
(Y/N) Covered his mouth with his arm, trying to stay quiet.  
''Oh no, I'm not having any of that!''  
I took his arms and trapped them over his head.  
''LJ! I'm c-close! ah-hah!~.'  
''Ghn, me t-to!''  
We moaned as we came hard.  
''Hah ha, LJ?''  
''Yea?''  
''I love you, so soo much!~.''  
''Me too (Y/N), even more~"'  
We chuckled as I put the covers over us, as we went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extended ending.  
'In the morning.' I woke up before (Y/N) and decided to make breakfast.  
Later, when the breakfast was almost done, I heard a thump followed by a groan, coming from upstairs.  
'Heh, look like he woke up~' i chuckled, as I heard him coming down the stairs.  
''LJ?''  
''Yea? I'm cooking breakfast, come eat.''  
''God dammit LJ, my butt hurts, you cloud have gone softer last night''  
(Y/N) Said, while he rubbed his backside.  
''Hahuehue~ You were the one begging me to go faster!~''  
(Y/N) Finished 50 shades of red( I had to, I'm soo sorry xD) as he tried to sit on the chair.  
As I gave him the plate of pancakes, someone knocked on the door.  
I went to check who it was.  
I opened the door and there was standing...'sigh BEN and Jeff'  
''Sigh'', What do you guys want?''  
I asked, annoyed by the two idiots.  
''Well bro, we heard some moaning and stuff from your house last night, and let me tell you...Good work brooooo, ya gat laid!~~~~~~''  
Ben said, I slammed the door and went back to eat breakfast with (Y/N)  
''Who was it?''  
(Y/N) asked.  
''No one, don't worry, let's just finish our breakfast.

And that is the story of Laughing Jack! me!~ and (Y/N), my cute little boyfriend ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So guys! how was it!~ Just so you know guys, I'm making a creature smut book with all the male pairings so yea stay tuned for that, and see ya later!~ native language ps:sorry for the awful grammar, English isn't my native language

Oh and, I think that Imma make some Homestuck smuts yaoi and such soon!~ uhh soooo much work! plus the sims 4 get to work is coming out! I have soo ooo much work, GAH!~ 


End file.
